


Расцвет

by Eleonora_Alva



Series: Soft Gay [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Жорж никогда не был художником. И, глядя на Трауна, он сильно об этом сожалел.





	Расцвет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blooming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048724) by [sailboatsupernova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailboatsupernova/pseuds/sailboatsupernova). 



Жорж гадал, знает ли Траун о своей красоте. Временами ему казалось, что чисс определенно в курсе того, что его плавные движения полны грации, а легкие полуулыбки прекрасны. Когда они с Жоржем были на мостике, человек любовался им, запоминал его величественную поступь и осанку. Если Траун замечал это, то начинал красоваться, насколько это вообще возможно для сдержанного чисса.

Были и другие моменты — когда они оставались наедине, и больше не было нужды притворяться едва знакомыми. Жорж помнил, как впервые озвучил свои мысли, как со всей откровенностью сообщил Трауну, что считает его невероятно красивым. Он помнил, как глаза Трауна на секунду расширились от удивления, но затем тот снова взял себя в руки и сдержанно поблагодарил за комплимент. Но хотя он мог контролировать выражение лица и тон голоса, он был не властен над светло-фиолетовым румянцем, залившим его шею и щеки. Конечно, Жорж не сразу понял, что это был именно румянец, настолько это казалось странным для всегда собранного командора. Потом он подумал, что смутил чисса своим признанием. Хотя следующие несколько минут Траун не осмеливался смотреть ему в глаза, тем не менее он не предпринимал попыток прогнать человека. И тогда Жорж понял, что он не стыдится, а стесняется.

От этого открытия у него защемило сердце. Ему и в голову не могло прийти, что Трауну никогда раньше не делали комплиментов по поводу его внешности. «Я первый», — твердил он себе, и эта мысль наполняла его таким восторгом, что он ни о чем больше не мог думать.

С того дня Жорж не переставая твердил чиссу об этом. Шептал ему на ухо и в макушку, когда они устраивались на диване, и Траун обнимал его со страстью и отчаянием того, кто никогда раньше не бывал в объятиях. Повторял, как заклинание, когда они оставались одни после языковых уроков. Повторял «Ты прекрасен» снова и снова, когда Траун держал его за руку и утыкался носом ему в плечо с предсказуемым энтузиазмом. Жоржу хотелось спросить, как в чисской культуре относятся к прикосновениям, с тех пор, как он увидел рукопожатие Трауна и Трасса, но в итоге спрашивать не пришлось. То, как Траун прижимался к нему, было достаточным ответом: он словно изголодался по близости, которой прежде не знал.

Несмотря на все свои старания, Жорж все же сомневался, понял ли Траун, насколько он красив. Возможно, что нет. Отражение в зеркале не сравнится с тем, что видят другие. Порой он задумывался о том, чтобы донести до Трауна свою мысль единственном способом, который тот точно поймет. Но для этого ему бы потребовался хороший художник. После неизбежной лекции о «трате средств на ерунду» уговорить чисса позировать для портрета не составило бы труда. Он бы не устоял перед искушением оценить результат, досконально изучить портрет и узнать из него что-то новое. И Жорж бы позволил ему наконец узнать то, что он так отчаянно хотел донести до чисса: красоту, которую Жорж видел в нем.

Он не раз представлял себе эту ситуацию. Вот Траун удобно устраивается, а художник готовит все необходимое для работы. Тогда Жорж произносит волшебные слова «Ты прекрасен» — и наблюдает, как меняется цвет лица чисса, как невидимые стены, которыми он окружил себя, падают. И тогда Жорж шепчет художнику: «Вот то, что я прошу вас передать». 

Но во всем нужно знать меру, даже в фантазиях. Жорж провел с Трауном достаточно времени, чтобы понять, как важен был бы ему каждый этап такой работы. Но в конечном счете, это не так уж важно. Военные корабли все равно не изобилуют художниками. Тем не менее от своей идеи Жорж не отказался. Он начал мысленно рисовать портрет, добавляя мельчайшие детали по мере того, как он наблюдал за Трауном и узнавал новые грани его личности.

Новые штрихи дополнили картину, когда его губы коснулись теплой щеки Трауна. Жоржу хотелось продлить поцелуй, задержаться подольше в этом мгновении, но он не стал торопить события, поскольку понимал, что каждое прикосновение в новинку для чисса. Боясь переступить невидимую черту, он отстранился — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как удивление на лице Трауна превращается в легкую улыбку. Светло-фиолетовые пятнышки, расцветающие на щеках чисса, показались Жоржу прекраснее всех когда-либо виденных им цветов. Он улыбнулся в ответ.

Глядя на бледно-фиолетовый цвет, разливающийся по голубой коже, подобной синеве неба его родной планеты, Жорж решил, что портрет следует исполнить пастелью.


End file.
